


Too Cloak for Comfort

by liquescensolla



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, tokyo ghoul :re
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Kaneki wearing Seidou's cloak, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adorable Kaneki, adorable half ghouls, from tg rarepair week 2015, stubborn Kaneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquescensolla/pseuds/liquescensolla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Seidou needed to do before going out to hunt was to grab his cloak out of the closet. Unfortunately an easy task quickly turns into a complete disaster when his dear cloak turns up missing. Meanwhile, Kaneki is currently reading with no idea that their house is being torn apart over a piece of clothing that he is wearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Cloak for Comfort

He is currently in the middle of a panic attack when he decides to completely trash the bedroom, where clothes and books are sprawled all over the wooden floors. Perhaps he is finally losing his mind because he just saw it a few minutes ago. Seidou is not the most organized person in the world but he would never be stupid enough to throw his cloak around, especially with the possibility if never finding it again. His all black cloak is life his lifeline, a major part of him and losing it is like losing a part of himself. Is he being dramatic, very much so and Seidou is not afraid to admit it either.

It all started when he returns home with his lover Kaneki ken. There were out for a romantic stroll through the park and when they return, Seidou makes sure to check for his cloak in the closet in case he becomes forgetful. They hunger starts to take effect and Seidou decides to be the one to hunt for the both of them. It’s the same routine at least twice and it always goes without a hitch, well except for CCG activity and rouge and possibly barbaric ghouls roaming around the wards looking for food. For the most part, it is a quick and painless activity on both sides and Seidou was about to perform the same routine until he runs into a major inconvenience.

“My cloak. Where is it? I need it to hunt since it is comfortable and covers my face.”

The panic in his tone is dripping out into the outside as he pulls out drawers left and right and clean out closets like he’s taking part in a raid. His heart speeds up and he sucks in a considerable amount of air as beads of sweat glistens on his forehead, preparing to make landfall on the floor below him. “This isn’t good. Not good at all,” he points out like it’s the most obvious thing in the world when he tears through another innocent drawer with a new sense of determination in his mismatched eyes.

“What is all the commotion,” Kaneki’s voice enters the room and Seidou turns to see his lover standing by the door with a bewildered expression painted on his face.

“Oh I’m sorry I —“ he didn’t even get the chance to fully turn his body around when he takes a closer look at his lover, or more like what he is wearing. All black, long, and with a hood. Didn’t that look like a certain—

“My cloak…” he mutters, dropping the book and walking towards Kaneki. “My cloak,” he nearly yells at the realization that his cloak was never lost in the first place. “I was tearing this house apart looking for my cloak and here you are wearing it the whole time. I was losing my fucking mind over this. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t know I had to ask for permission from my boyfriend to wear a piece of his clothing,” Kaneki simply retorts like he is on the defense.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” he sighs and walks over to the eye patch ghoul while extending his arms for a hug.

Kaneki simply snorts and rejects his hug by turning away from him and leaving Seidou to hug the air around him. Seidou frowns deeply and follows after him into the room, where Kaneki goes back to the couch to finish reading his book. “I didn’t mean to come off so aggressive like that,” Seidou tries again but this time his tone is softer and more welcoming as he sits beside him on the couch.

“Well I wanted something warm and comfortable to wear and your cloak is the first thing I saw. Besides, you cloak has a scent that is a mixture of blood and you natural scent,” Kaneki explains and snuggles into the cloak.

“I told you it’s comfortable,” is all Seidou decides to say and he leans forward to kiss his lover on the forehead and lips, a smirk displaying on his blackened lips when he sees the tint of red showing up on Kaneki’s cheek. “Well I need it back because I need to wear it to hunt. I will give it back to you when I return.”

There’s a pregnant silence between them as Seidou extends his hand, waiting for Kaneki to pull the cloak over his head. He didn’t expect Kaneki to move his gaze back to his book while making himself comfortable on the couch, which is a clear indication that Kaneki has no intentions to give back the cloak.

“Did you no hear me,” Seidou asks again and shifts his position so that he is closer to his lover. “Yeah I heard you,” is Kaneki’s simple reply and he returns to his book.

Seidou blinks and sits there blankly. He really needs his cloak but he knows that getting angry will only make it worse. At the same time he cannot sit there and wait minutes and possibly hours for Kaneki to decide that he has kept his lover waiting long enough. Therefore he gently taps him and quietly waits for a response from the eyepatch ghoul, who is too consumed by his work of literature. Meanwhile Kaneki feels the eyes forming holes into his body and he sighs and put his book down so that he can turn his attention to Seidou.

“Oh so you wanted this back. Well I am afraid I cannot do that,” he finally gives him an answer after for what have seemed like forever but unfortunately it is not the answer he expected.

“Wait why not?”

“Because your cloak is comfortable so I am not giving it back to you.”

Seidou is shocked by Kaneki’s bold reply. After a moment of discombobulating silence, a smile finally displays itself on his lips and he chuckles. He swiftly pulls his lover onto his lap and kisses him all over his face before ended it on his lips, where he looks directly into Kaneki’s eyes.

“In a way I’m glad you didn’t take it off because you look really cute in my cloak. Maybe you should wear it more often.” 

“I’m still not giving your cloak back to you,” Kaneki replies firmly and turns his attention back to his book, leaving Seidou to think of a cloak alternative.


End file.
